Kaizen Elite Safety Team
Logo It is an adaptation of the Kaizen Corp. logo, and better represents work ethics than anything else. The scope represents precision, that KEST can get things done correctly and cleanly. The arrow is aan ultra-simplified image of a bullet smashing through a wall, meaning that KEST will never give up. It also represents "Kaizen" (comtinious improvement), which honors their main sponsor. Formation KEST was formed in 2010 via a collaboration between the Japanese Ministry of Defense, Delta Force, Special Forces Group of Japan, US cyber warfare groups, and Kaizen Corp. as a corporation supported special force unit of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces. Purpose and Overview Slogan: "Beyond Targets" It primarily assists the Japanese Special Forces Group, especially in situations too great for the SFG. This means they do counter terrorism, special operations, airborne assault, direct action, reconnaissance, and various types of unconventional warfare. Sometimes, they help with relief from situations such as natural disasters. The training is at or above Delta Force level Their 700 and counting soldiers often work with Scotts' Special Forces and also collaborate with Militia Marines, Fault Zone Unit, Wolf Group, SSI Dunkirk Ironwork - Technical Security Unit, and U.S. ELITES. Renowned for their sniping proficiency and their effective machine gun suppressive fire tactics, but can do other tasks very well (or better)! Equipment They are notable for mainly using Heckler and Koch, Kaizen Corp., NS Arms Corporation, and Phoenix Innovative Engineering equipment and preferring larger pistol calibers and semi-automatic pistols. The equipment diversity is high, so there will always be a suitable weapon for any situation. Pistols Heckler & Koch USP (.40 S&W and .45 ACP) (very common) (Standard issue) Sig Sauer P229 (.357 SIG and .40 S&W) (moderate numbers) Glock 21 (moderate numbers) Glock 18 (moderate numbers) NS Arms P2016 Merdeka (moderate numbers) Werewolf Weapon Systems Model 45 Combat Pistol (.45 ACP, .357 SIG) (moderate numbers) AC-45 Combat Pistol (moderate numbers) ProMet MV1911 (common) PPF UAS (moderate numbers) VM Aquila (moderate numbers) Kaizen Scorpio (limited use) Kaizen Hawk (limited use, for marksmen and sniper only) Kaizen 2MP (common) Kaizen Equality (common) Kaizen CAS20 (moderate numbers) Kaizen 2MPC (common) SMGs and PDWs Heckler and Koch UMP (9, 40, and 45) (very common) (Standard issue) Heckler and Koch MP5 (9x19 and .40 S&W) (common) FN P90 (moderate numbers) Heckler and Koch MP7 (moderate numbers) Accurafire "Sunfreezer" SMG (moderate numbers) VAC Spitfire (moderate numbers) Kaizen LF (moderate numbers) Rickard Firearms and Defense Mini Spectre SMG (9x19 and .45 ACP) (common NS Arms SMG-01 (9x19 and .45 ACP) (common) PPF BG90 NS Arms PDW-16 Terrorist Weapon Identified Kaizen Stormer (moderate numbers) Assault Rifles and Carbines Heckler and Koch 416 (very common) Colt M4 Carbine (Moderate numbers) Izhmash AK47 (limited use) Steyr AUG (moderate numbers) FN SCAR (common) Heckler and Koch XM8 (moderate numbers) Howa Type 89 (common) NS Arms SG-16 Aznan (common) PPF THOR (XM18 Commando) (very common) Kaizen Suppressor (very common) Kaizen SR+ (common) Kaizen Renegade (very common) RC-523 (common) Kaizen SIR (limited use) Shotguns Benelli M1014 (common) Mossberg 500 (12 gauge) (moderate numbers) Remington 870 (12 gauge) (moderate numbers) USAS-12 (moderate numbers) AA-12 (moderate numbers) Kel-Tec KSG (moderate numbers) Saiga 12 (moderate numbers) Franchi SPAS-15 (common) TCS-12 (limited use) PPF Militant (moderate numbers) VAC Mjolnir (moderate numbers) NS Arms Stomper (moderate numbers) Kaizen Marauder (both versions) (moderate numbers) Kaizen Gust (moderate numbers) Kaizen Blaster (very common) Kaizen CB (limited use) Kaizen Pulse (common) Kaizen Lucifer (very common) Kaizen Scorpio (limited numbers) Kaizen CAS20 (moderate numbers) Kaizen-UAT TCS-12 SAC (common) Sniper Rifles and Designated Marksman Rifles Heckler and Koch PSG1 (very common) Barrett M107A1 (common) M40A7 (limited use) Accuracy International AS50 (moderate numbers) VSS Vintorez (limited use) Steyr Scout (moderate numbers) Heckler and Koch 417 (very common) Kaizen Takedown (common) Kaizen Striker (AM50 and VT) (very common) Kaizen KZR39 (2nd generation) (very common) Kaizen Javelin (common) Kaizen SR300 (moderate numbers) Kaizen KDMG1 (very common) Kaizen Incision (common) Kaizen Equalizer (semi auto, 20 round) (common) Kaizen Striker AM50C (moderate numbers) Kaizen Renegade ERCV (very common) Kaizen Suppressor LRA (common) Kaizen SIR (limited use) Kaizen SIR SR (common) Light, General Purpose, and Heavy Machine Guns (includes miniguns) FN M249 (very common) Heckler and Koch M27 IAR (very common) M2 Browning Machine Gun (common) PPF Axiom (common) NS Arms SSW-16 Fusillade (common) Accurafire "Dragonfighter" LMG (common) Kaizen Surge (common) Kaizen Vanquisher (common) Kaizen KMH7 (limited use) Kaizen Suppressor LSW (very common) Kaizen Surge TBM (limited use) Kaizen Surge TBM L (moderate numbers) Grenade and Rocket Launchers Heckler and Koch HK69A1 (moderate numbers) Howa Type 96 (limited use) Neopup PAW-20 (moderate numbers) Carl Gustaf Recoiless Rifle (moderate numbers) Toshiba Type 91 Surface to Air Missile (limited use) Kaizen Lancer (moderate numbers) Kaizen GL4 (moderate numbers) Kaizen SPM1 (moderate numbers) Kaizen GL6 (moderate numbers) Combat History * War on Terror (NATO side) * Operation Swordfish Planned Operations * A series of operations designed to rid the Lawless Region of the warlords, gangs, and terrorists and bring order there. Category:66mazda Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Special Forces